


Daniel Espinoza: Naked and Afraid

by GlitterSkullFairy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: (I know it's not even out yet but I'm speculating), (because it's me), BAMF Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Dan Espinoza Finds Out, Dan makes bad choices, Demon-face Maze, F/M, Handcuffs, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Dan Espinoza, Season/Series 05, Sex Toys, Smut, When episode titles turn into prompts, yep more pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: Inspired by the episiode title of the same name.Dan and Maze go off to find some bad guys.  Things take an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Mazikeen
Comments: 25
Kudos: 68





	Daniel Espinoza: Naked and Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- there's kind of hints or suggestions that this might be a dubious consent situation, but it's really not.
> 
> My darling beta told me about the episode title and we both started wondering. We both thought it would be a great prompt, but I got there first.  
> And so I started thinking _why_ is he naked and afraid, and the only reason I could come up with was... Mazikeen.  
> Thank you FluffyGlitterPantsDragon.  
> A new ship is sailing on my horizon...

Daniel Espinoza is afraid.

The cuffs chafe his wrists. The air feels cold on his bare skin but that's not the reason he has goosebumps. He shuffles along behind his captor, the floor of the warehouse rough and hard under his feet.

"Where are you taking me?" His voice quivers slightly on the penultimate word, and he swallows, desperate not to let the fear show. If it did, things will undoubtedly get a lot worse for him, and quickly.

A half-grin, half-snarl is the only reply at first. He lurches forward at a strong tug on the cuffs but stays upright. They round a corner, ducking between two high rows of metal shelves. Dan's heart beats even faster.

***

Mazikeen strutted up to Dan's desk, clad in shiny metal and tight leather, with an almost empty pudding cup in her hand and a chocolatey spoon in her mouth. "Hey. You wanted me?"

The lid was still dangling from the top of the cup. His name was clearly written on it. He cracked his knuckles but didn't mention it. Clearly she didn't care, so what would be the point?

"Yeah. I was expecting you to call me back first, though. You didn't have to come all the way over."

"I was dropping off a bounty. You know, they have to get papers signed by all the right people before they give me my money. Takes forever. Thought you might be able to keep me from getting bored."

"I do have something. There's a lead that one of our suspects might be using an abandoned warehouse to store contraband. If he is, he might be holed up there right now, possibly with a few goonies, and I am so not in the mood to sit around all weekend on a stake out. I figured maybe if we were passing, and heard sounds of distress coming from inside…"

"You want someone big and tough to help you smash the door down?"

"Something like that," he smiled wickedly. 

"Who'd he kill?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really. But it might make a funny story. You can fill me in on the way."

***

With a sweep of her arm she brushes half a dozen boxes off the shelf and they clatter to the ground. She shoves him around to face it, lifts his hands by the cuffs and drops them into the space she's created. 

"Relax, Danny boy," she smirks. "Or don't. Either way, I'm going to enjoy this."

There are some kind of holes in the metal shelf. Dan digs his fingers into them, holding tight. 

His feet are pushed further apart and she's standing very close behind him. There's a faint smell in her breath, like cigarettes but not, and she licks a wet stripe on his shoulder. She pulls a curved dagger from somewhere and holds its pointed tip just under his ribs and he can't move.

He knows what's coming next and it's terrifying, but there's no escape.

***

When they got to the warehouse, the door was held shut with a thick chain and padlock. 

"Huh," Maze sneered. "Looks broken." She grasped the lock in one hand and pulled, and the chain rattled free.

"What? Did you just…" the thought trailed off. Sure she was strong, but no one was that strong. No one that small, anyway.

The place was quiet. Maze stalked through the dark like a cat. There were rows of shelves, mostly empty, and brown boxes heaped in a haphazard pile by one wall.

"There's nobody here," she groaned. "No guards. No murderer. This is a total bust. _Damn."_

Dan sighed, similarly disappointed. "You were looking for a fight too, huh?"

"Yeah!" She gave the word two syllables, like a teenage girl. "Earth sucks. I can't believe he went home without me."

"You mean Lucifer right? I get it, but the guy's a dick. Of course he went off and disappeared again, it's what he does."

She started pacing. "Every time it feels like he's starting to respect me, he does something like this, proves I'm nothing more to him than a minion. All he cares about is his- _fuck!_ Idiot. Now you got me talking about feelings. You still want me to punch you?"

"What?"

"As there's no one else to fight, why not fight each other? I wanna see what you can do."

"You wanna have a sparring match? Here?"

"I wasn't planning on completely breaking you. Unless you like that kind of thing." She raised her fists and started widened her stance into a lunge. "Come on. Let's blow off some steam. Could be fun."

Dan nibbled the corner of his lip. Technically they were trespassing. The suspect could turn up any minute. It wasn't exactly a crime scene, but they could easily end up corrupting evidence. But something about the way she looked at him, full of challenge, was tempting. "Sure. I get the feeling I'm about to get my ass handed to me, but what the Hell." He lifted his hands and shifted his feet, facing her.

"Come on. Take your best shot."

He swung, but missed somehow as she danced out of the way, laughing. He tried again, with the same result. Not by much. She didn't waste any energy by moving more than she had to. It was frustrating. Dan channelled the feeling and used it to force himself to work harder, faster. His next few attempts still hit nothing but air. He growled quietly. Maze grinned.

He barely saw her move, had no chance to block, and the pain exploded in his jaw. She backed off straight after, giving him a chance to recover. He touched the tender spot, but it wasn't bleeding.

"Was that what you wanted? Was it as good for you as it was for me?" Maze taunted. 

Dan felt his anger building, but she was right, it did feel good. He smiled and went for her again, making sure to pull his punches. She let him hit her this time, once, low in her belly, but it only made her laugh. "You can do better than that. Stop being a douche, and _hurt_ me!"

At the sound of the hated nickname, Dan lost it. He landed a few more blows, making them count, and Maze grunted and licked her lips. She hit back, pummeling his torso, and he struck her in the face. It didn't even make a mark, and he wasn't holding back.

They stepped back, breathing hard. "Shit," Dan gasped. "How tough are you?"

"Tough as Hell," she answered. "You can hit me as hard as you like."

He did, and she hit back a few times, and it hurt, but it felt so cathartic he welcomed it. He managed to grapple and hold her, possibly because she let him, and she squirmed in his arms before breaking free. She was at least starting to sweat now, but she was still grinning. Also, her chest was heaving. Dan lost focus for a moment as he watched the effect on her bosom. She noticed his distraction and took full advantage of it, grabbing his arm and pulling him in tight before spinning hm around and throwing him into the pile of boxes. A couple of them fell to the floor, one of them spilling out its contents.

Maze eyed the scattered debris and her mouth opened. Dan, sprawled on his back, could see her tongue curling inside. 

"Huh," she mused. "Maybe tonight won't be a complete bust after all."

As he tried to push himself up, he felt something long and cylindrical roll under under his hand. Before he could look to see what it was, Maze was straddling his waist, his face in her hands, and kissing him hard. Her hips were rolling, rubbing herself against the zipper on his jeans.

He made a noise of surprise, but it was muffled by her mouth, and her hands were moving down, pulling at his shirt and he heard it tear.

He pushed back at her shoulders, trying to get some space to breathe, to think for a moment.

"What?" she asked, but she had already squirmed downwards and was moving her hands to his belt. She pulled it free as he tried to come up with an answer. 

"Should we maybe talk about this?" he suggested. His relationship with Maze was tenuous, but he liked it, and he wasn't sure if it would survive the awkward aftermath he'd been through with Ella. 

"No," she answered bluntly. "Do you?"

She had managed to undo his jeans and was reaching into them.

He shook his head and kissed her. His hands slid down onto her breasts and squeezed.

She stripped him quickly. She'd done it before.

When he tried to rid her of some of her clothes, she batted his hands away and locked his wrists in his own cuffs. Kinky, but not the first time he'd been cuffed. 

And then she stood up and picked something proportionally flat but curved out of one of the boxes. It kind of reminds him of a plastic Pringle. "Please tell me this thing comes ready charged." A low hum indicated she was right. She slipped it down the front of her pants and rummaged through until she found something else. She held it up in the air with a victorious cry before ripping open the plastic and strapping it on over her leathers.

Dan lay on the floor of the warehouse, naked and afraid.

But he also knew he wanted it.

Maze found a small tube of lube, stuffed it in her back pocket, and hauled Dan to his feet. 

***

"Don't move," she warns him. 

He clutches at the shelf- it's chest height, and there's another above his head and another level with his thighs. He tries not to think about the knife pointed at his body. He feels Maze step closer, feels something hard and smooth press between his legs.

"Has anyone ever fucked you before?"

"Um… No."

"Have you ever had anything up your ass at all?"

"Nu… no." He's shaking. He tries to hold the cuffs to stop them rattling on the shelf.

"I'm putting the knife down. Don't you dare touch it."

"O-okay."

A moment passes, and then a hand holds his hip, fingers pressing tight on his hip bone, holding him still. He feels a cold, wet finger press between his buttocks, sliding along the crease until it finds a hole. A hole which is currently shut tight against an intrusion he knows is inevitable. But it doesn't try to press in right away. It circles patiently, teasing, while she nibbles at his neck. He still scared- it's Maze, and that it itself is frightening enough, but it feels strangely erotic and something inside him eases, and wants. The finger slips inside.

It feels kinda strange at first. Stuff's supposed to come out of there, not go in, and he feels like he should be pushing it out. But he doesn't. And then it goes a little further and that's weird but pleasant, and he lets himself enjoy the experience. As much as he can in a cold, spooky warehouse.

Maze adds another finger, testing, and it's tight but he doesn't fight it. She's not kidding about enjoying it, judging by the noises she's making, and the way her teeth dig into his shoulder. She pulls them out sooner than he'd like, but then her hips move and there's the smoothness of silicone, and he bends his knees to meet it until he's slowly being filled and stretched once more.

It's a stylised phallus, evenly tapered and designed for a gentle entry, and to his surprise, Maze glides it in a little at a time. He thought she'd shove her way in whether he was ready or not, but she's been taking her time all along. Even so, it kinda burns. 

"Fuck," he gasps, as she puts both hands on his hips and pushes deeper. 

"You like me inside you?" It doesn't matter that it's not flesh and blood, somehow it's still _her_ that's penetrating him.

"Yeah. It feels real good. Somehow I thought you'd be rougher."

"I will be before we're done, sweetheart. But sex is as much of an art as torture, and when you're screaming my name, I want it to be in adoration, not pain."

"You do know, you're a total freak, right?"

"Hell yeah, but I'm an awesome freak, and you want it so bad." She thrusts forward hard, making him grunt.

"Fuck. I do. I want you to fuck me, Maze. Please fuck me."

She moves again, not so violently this time, rolling her hips until he's moaning with pleasure. She reaches around his waist. His cock has gone soft from the new sensations, but it reawakens at her touch, growing and hardening. She strokes it for a while, but then stops. He knows why. She's going deeper now, stronger but not much faster, and she's panting and almost shrieking as her nails pierce his skin. Her whole body ripples behind him, and it feels amazing, and the words that pour out of her mouth make no sense. She's coming, and coming hard, and it's satisfying to know that it's with him even if he's not doing anything. She doesn't pause for breath, but starts pounding him even harder. He takes it, likes it, even though it's starting to get uncomfortable. His need gets more and more urgent, and she finally picks up his cock and starts pumping it again. It won't be long now. He can feel the build up of tension, knowing he's getting close. 

There's a noise from near the door. Everything stops dead. 

Maze is completely still, but she hasn't let go. Dan's torn abruptly back to the moment, the orgasm retreating before it's even begun, and he's left hungry and terrified.

"There's someone here," Maze says in his ear, barely audible.

"No shit!" he hisses back.

They can hear footsteps, catch a glimpse of a flashlight up the wall.

"Wait here. I'll take care of it."

"Can you at least undo the cuffs in case he comes this way?"

She shook her head. "I left the keys in your pocket. Over there. Don't worry, I got this."

She gives him a final thrust and stroke, and Dan bites down on his lip. But a strangled noise escapes anyway.

"I know you're in here," the man calls out. "I have a gun. Show yourself so we can talk."

Maze doesn't bother to answer. She moves in the shadows, quick and silent. The man is still moving his flashlight around. He doesn't see her until she's right behind him. She leaps up into his back, screeching, her legs tight around his waist, one arm pressing on his windpipe and the other punching him in the kidney.

Dan peers through the shelves, his heart pounding in a way that had nothing to do with arousal. Or maybe it does. 

There's something strange about the way she's grinning. The man still holds the light as he tries to pull her arm from his throat. He turns towards the place where Dan was hiding.

Her face… 

Half her face is just… missing.

The man sinks to the ground. Maze goes over to the spilled boxes and pulls out a roll of pink tape. 

Dan stays exactly where he is, unmoving, as she binds the guy's arms and legs and her face goes back to normal. She's still wearing the fucking bright red dildo. Dan's brain tries desperately to process what it's just seen, but there's no explaining this away.

She's some kind of monster. That face. Her strength. All the weird Maze stuff that doesn't make sense- like vodka on breakfast, her obsession with violence and a complete lack of social awareness. Did Lucifer know? Is that why he left her behind?

Lucifer… oh no.

_I've just been fucked by a literal demon from Hell._

She was walking back towards him. He should run. He should get out of there, fast, but his legs refuse to move. Not that he'd be able to get past her if she didn't want him too. And he'd have to stop to get his clothes. He'd never make it to the car.

Besides… it was still Maze, right?

"So, interruption dealt with. Where were we?" Her fingers trailed down his chest as she licked her lips.

"...you? You wanna carry on?"

"I haven't heard you scream my name yet."

Definitely still Maze. Dan managed a step back without falling over. "But he's still… and you're…"

"Hot? Awesome? About to give you mind shattering orgasms?"

"A demon."

"Well d'uh! You humans are so dense sometimes. We've been telling you all along."

Dan's mouth moves, but he can't manage to get a single word out.

Maze drops her head back and gives a frustrated moan. "Does this mean you don't want to have sex with me now?"

"You just dropped a guy unconscious and turned into some kind of monstrous scary nightmare in front of my eyes!"

"Yeah. I suppose my other face might be kind of a passion killer for a human." She trails one hand along the shelf as she moves towards him. "Still… The fight totally got me going again. And you look good." With a quick turn, she has him back to the shelves and trapped between her arms. She leans into his neck and inhaled deeply. "You smell good too. Daniel Espinoza: naked and afraid."

Dan whimpers. 

"You know you couldn't stop me. If I wanted, I could just drop you to the floor and take you." She licks his ear. "You fear me. I can sense it. The way your heart's pounding in your chest, the quick, shallow breaths. It's beautiful. You're beautiful."

Dan's scared, it's true. But Maze's skin is golden and flawless again, and he remembers the feel of her body moving behind him, and she's strong and powerful and something inside him wants that- _needs_ it- to let someone else take control and make him feel good until all the crap he's endured fades away to nothing. He lifts his hands, still cuffed together, to her face, and it feels smooth and perfect, and he pulls her close and kisses her again.

It's a kiss of pure desperation, and she kisses back rough and passionate. He knows that she's not even human and it shows, but it doesn't matter because he knows her, and it makes sense now. His heart is still pounding, and his breath's still shallow, and yes he's still kinda scared, but he likes it, he likes _her_ and he wants her now more than ever.

His hips cant forward and his cock brushes against hers at it rises. In this moment, he wants nothing more than to be with her, to give himself up to be used in whatever way she wants, but then he remembers the suspect tied up on the floor. He pulls out of the kiss and takes a deep breath.

"You should call Chloe," he says.

Maze raises a brow. "I dunno. Lucifer might be pissed if I invite her to a threesome without him."

Dan's brain stalls as he can't help imagining that scene. It's fucking incredible, but unrealistic. "No," he says with a smile. "I mean, you should tip her off that there's a suspect she might be interested in waiting for her. And we need to the get the Hell outta here," he pauses for a slightly hysterical chuckle at his choice of words, "because I am going to be in the deepest shit ever if anyone finds out what I've been doing here." His thumb caresses her cheek. "And because we need to go somewhere so you can fuck me until I'm screaming your name in adoration."

Maze nods with a sly grin. "Grab your clothes and get in the car. I know just the place. It's got all the sex toys you can imagine and I would really love to mess up his stuff for abandoning me."

"Lucifer's?" He balks more than a little at the thought. "You want to screw me in the Devil's lair?"

"Sure. If you're going to do something bad, might as well do it in style."

"I'm so damned."

"Don't worry, pet, I'll look after you."

The fear settles itself in Dan's belly and makes a home there. He decides he's fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> If the same thing happens with this that happened with Pudding and Sin, I shall not be held responsible.  
> It's meant to be a one shot. But I may have feelings.


End file.
